


Before they died, they had trees to hang their hope

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Shane Being an Asshole, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, wtf the walking dead 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Рик Граймс и Шейн Уолш вынуждены сообщить братьям Диксон пренеприятнейшее известие. По крайней мере, таковым оно им казалось.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes & Shane Walsh
Kudos: 4





	Before they died, they had trees to hang their hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before they died, they had trees to hang their hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017240) by [Tillthewheelsfalloff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff). 



> Переведено для WTF The Walking Dead 2021

Рик смотрел, как мужчина, наконец, рухнул на землю. Кровь хлынула из раны на груди, пачкая деревянный пол, на который упало тело.

Офицер, стоявшая рядом с Риком, опустила свой пистолет и рвано выдохнула. Она была молода, скорей всего совсем недавно заступила на службу.

Какое-то мгновение никто не двигался, а затем все парамедики бросились к мужчине и его жертвам.

Рик похлопал женщину по спине:

— Чамблер, верно?

— Да, Тара.

— Первый раз? — осторожно спросил он.

— Да.

— Хорошая работа.

Тара посмотрела на него и неуверенно улыбнулась:

— Эм, спасибо.

Рик вернул свой пистолет в кобуру и отошёл, чтобы дать кому-нибудь другому поговорить с Тарой. Он нашёл Шейна на другом конце бара.

— Брат, ты в порядке? — спросил Рик, похлопав его по спине.

— Лучше, чем в порядке. Ещё один кусок дерьма никому больше не причинит вреда, — ответил Шейн с усмешкой.

Рик закатил глаза в ответ на высказывание своего напарника и переключил внимание на офицера, обыскивавшего карманы убитого.

— Его имя? — спросил Рик.

— Эм, Уилльям Диксон, — ответил офицер, просматривая потрепанный бумажник.

— Диксон, — задумчиво повторил Шейн. — А разве мы не арестовывали некоего Мерла Диксона несколько раз?

Рик кивнул, узнав имя:

— Да, он владелец бара... хм, ASZ?

— Вы знаете его ближайших родственников? — спросил их начальник Дэвид, подходя ближе.

— Не уверены, что это его родственник, сэр, — признался Рик. — Но мы знаем одного Диксона.

— Деревенщина и кусок дерьма, арестовывали его несколько раз за пьянство и нарушение общественного порядка, — припомнил Шейн. — Сидел за взлом с проникновением, когда был подростком, и несколько лет назад — за хранение наркотиков.

Рик рассматривал лицо мертвеца. Оно было морщинистым и серым, но он видел фамильную схожесть.

— Ну, парни, у вас есть следующее задание, — сказал Дэвид.

Шейн застонал:

— Нас пристрелят ещё на подъезде, сэр.

Дэвид изогнул бровь, и его лицо вмиг приобрело обеспокоенное выражение:

— Я могу отправить вас с подкреплением.

— Диксон идиот, но не настолько глуп, чтобы пристрелить двух копов, — сказал Рик. — Да и двоих примет лучше, чем целый отряд.

— Прямо сейчас, сэр? — спросил Шейн.

— А вы уже готовы? И не забудьте вернуться в участок, чтобы заполнить рапорты.

— Как обычно, — улыбнулся Рик и вышел за Шейном.

— Удачи, парни! — крикнул им вслед Дэвид.

***

— Ты же понимаешь, что нам как минимум наваляют, верно? — спросил Шейн, ведя полицейскую машину в сторону бара ASZ.

Рик фыркнул:

— Скорее всего.

Они свернули за угол в конце грунтовой дороги, где и располагался бар. Ещё на подъезде Рик заметил нескольких людей, недобро смотрящих на их машину. Само здание было потрепанным, разваливающимся и отчаянно нуждающимся в покраске.

Снаружи были припаркованы несколько машин и грузовиков и большое количество мотоциклов.

Шейн припарковался на свободном месте у выхода, и они оба покинули машину, убедившись, что она надежно заперта, прежде чем зайти в бар.

Рик толкнул деревянную дверь и был немедленно оглушен сильным амбре из запахов алкоголя, сигаретного дыма и средства после бритья. Шумная до того комната моментально погрузилась в тишину, и каждая пара глаз в ней уставилась на двух копов. Рик проигнорировал все взгляды и, засунув большие пальцы за края пояса, направился прямиком к барной стойке, с каждым шагом прилипая подошвами сапог к деревянному полу.

У бара стояли и пялились на них с Шейном двое мужчин.

Мерл Диксон выглядел гораздо старше своих тридцати восьми лет, его волосы стремительно редели, а в темно-голубых глазах поселился гнев, который он сам, возможно, едва ли понимал. Рядом с ним стоял лохматый мужчина помоложе, с длинными, темными волосами, которые скрывали его лицо с тонкой бородёнкой и усами. Его яркие голубые глаза смотрели пронизывающе. Они походили на глаза Мерла, но были добрее и полны противоречий.

— Дружелюбный Офицер! — поприветствовал Мерл голосом слишком беззаботным по сравнению с мрачным выражением лица. — Ты здесь, чтобы арестовать меня?

Рик покачал головой:

— Ты как-то связан с Уильямом Диксоном? — прямо спросил он.

Мерл изогнул бровь:

— А что?

— Залог платить не будем, — подал голос второй мужчина.

Рик перевел внимание на него:

— А вы?..

— Ты не обязан ему отвечать, — огрызнулся Мерл.

Мужчина проигнорировал его и сказал:

— Дэрил.

— Диксон? — уточнил Рик.

Дэрил резко кивнул:

— Он наш отец.

— Кое-что случилось. Думаю, мы все должны поговорить наедине, — мягко сказал Рик, чувствуя взгляды нескольких пар глаз, направленных на них. — Мы можем пройти в служебное помещение? Или выйти наружу?

— Нет, — выплюнул Мерл.

Дэрил закатил глаза:

— Мерл, не будь задницей.

— Нам скрывать нечего, что б они там ни хотели сказать, могут говорить это прямо здесь.

— Мне правда кажется... — начал Рик.

— Он мёртв, — выпалил Шейн. Рик в ужасе повернулся к нему — это уж точно не было лучшим способом, чтобы сообщить двум взрывоопасным типам, что их отец умер. Несколько людей, возобновивших было свои разговоры, немедленно замолчали после этого признания.

Два брата застыли в молчании, пораженные сказанным. Противоречивые эмоции сменялись на их лицах, в итоге остановившись на одинаковом неверии.

— Чё сказал?.. — спросил Мерл.

Рик вздохнул, напряженно готовясь к неизбежному удару кулаком:

— Он напился и устроил стрельбу в баре в нескольких милях отсюда.

— С чего бы ему это делать? — спросил Дэрил.

— Я не знаю, — мягко ответил Рик. — Мы пытались с ним поговорить.

— И? Чё он сказал? — поторопил Мерл прозвучавшим более грубым, чем обычно, голосом.

— Думаю, он хотел получить немного налички, но он болтал о...

— Ох, да какого... — вздохнул Шейн. Рик сурово посмотрел на него, пытаясь остановить, но Шейн его проигнорировал. — Мы пытались его успокоить, но когда он достал пушку и выстрелил в девушку баре, мы были вынуждены открыть огонь на поражение.

За этим последовало молчание: тяжелое, лишь усугублявшееся с каждой секундой в ожидании ответной реакции. Пока Мерл таращился на них, открыв рот, Рик перевел внимание на Дэрила. Тот уставился в стол, волосы закрывали его лицо, пряча любую эмоцию, которую он сейчас испытывал.

А потом широкая улыбка расползлась по лицу Мерла, и он громко расхохотался:

— Черт возьми! Херовы фараоны все-таки хоть раз сделали что-то хорошее!

Рик взглянул на Шейна и увидел на его лице аналогичное своему непонимающее выражение:

— Прошу прощения?

— Не извиняйся, — Мерл достал из-под барной стойки бутылку виски. — Эй, народ! — прокричал он на весь бар. — Настало время для праздника: наш мудак-батя наконец-то двинул кони. Следующий стакан для всех за счёт заведения. Никогда б не подумал, что бесплатно налью копу! — он налил два виски и подтолкнул их к Рику и Шейну.

Шейн взял свой со смехом:

— У нас ещё есть время, прежде чем надо будет возвращаться, — сказал он, будто пытаясь оправдаться, и выпил залпом.

Рик взглянул на Дэрила — мужчина отвернулся, чтобы сосредоточиться на резком наплыве заказов за счёт заведения.

— Дэрил, ты в порядке? — спросил Рик, когда тот проходил мимо.

Дэрил ещё раз резко кивнул, грубо откидывая волосы от лица и ухмыльнулся, но выглядело это совершенно неискренне.

— До дна, — пробормотал он.

Мерл грубо похлопал его по спине, всё ещё улыбаясь:

— Ха, давно пора бы, правда, братишка? — Мерл налил еще две порции виски, предлагая одну Дэрилу, который взял ее и поддержал тост.

Рик неторопливо потягивал собственный, явно дешевый, виски, который обжигал горло, и осознал, что наблюдает за младшим Диксоном, который перемещался за барной стойкой с напряжением в плечах. Однако, его движения были плавными, ему явно было комфортно за стойкой.

Как только тот понял, что Рик смотрит, то вымученно улыбнулся, будто думал, что это поможет ему действительно испытать счастье от ситуации.

Мерл опирался о барную стойку напротив них, расспрашивая Шейна о мельчайших кровавых подробностях, желая точно знать, как погиб их отец.

— Мерл, Бога ради, заткнись, — огрызнулся Дэрил после третьего вопроса.

— А что? Тебе не хочется знать? Чёрт, как бы я хотел видеть это своими собственными глазами.

— Он мёртв, — тихо сказал Дэрил. — На остальное мне плевать.

Он метнулся мимо Мерла и вышел из бара, проигнорировав несколько заказов на выпивку. Рик поколебался на мгновение, но всё же решил последовать за ним, не обращая внимания на окликнувшего его Шейна.

Он нашел молодого человека за углом бара — тот пытался зажечь сигарету, но его руки слишком тряслись, и зажигалка продолжала то вспыхивать, то снова угасать.

— Сраный дешевый кусок…

Рик специально шагал громко, привлекая к себе внимание Дэрила, а затем улыбнулся и достал собственную зажигалку.

— Позволь... — он поджёг для него сигарету.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дэрил, втягивая дым, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, — Рик оперся о стену рядом с ним.

— Хочешь тоже? — спросил он через пару мгновений, протянув пачку. Рик поколебался, но все же взял сигарету.

— Спасибо, — Рик сделал затяжку, с трудом сдержав довольный стон. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор как он курил в последний раз.

— Лори бы меня убила, — внезапно сказал Рик. Когда Дэрил не задал вопроса, он всё равно продолжил: — Моя бывшая. Заставила бросить, а потом трахнулась с моим напарником.

На сей раз Дэрил посмотрел на него, метнувшись взглядом к бару.

— Ага. Шейн без понятия, что я знаю.

— И какого хера ты его не пристрелил? — озадаченно спросил Дэрил.

Рик пожал плечами:

— Я собирался сделать предложение. Но когда выяснил правду, то испытал облегчение, а не расстройство. Странно, я знаю, — Рик рассмеялся. — Мы с Лори начали встречаться в старшей школе. Думаю, я просто плыл по течению. Ожидал нормальной жизни, дом с белым заборчиком, двух-трех детишек и прочего-прочего...

— Нахера ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Веду беседу? — Дэрил вопросительно изогнул брови, и Рик рассмеялся, а тот в ответ фыркнул. Рик отметил, что у него была приятная улыбка, когда он был искренен.

— Я знаю, что твоему брату, похоже, наплевать, но я хочу извиниться.

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Дэрил. — Он был сволочью.

— Но всё ещё твоим отцом.

Дэрил хмыкнул в ответ, делая затяжку, его тонкие губы крепче обхватили сигарету, щеки впали, сильней подчеркивая остроту скул. Рик вдруг понял, что его мысли блуждают вокруг образа этих губ, обхватывающих кое-что другое. Он быстро отвел взгляд, напоминая себе, что сейчас действительно крайне неподходящее время для подобного.

— Не видел его где-то год, — признался Дэрил и тихо, невесело хохотнул. — Дольше, если не считать те разы, когда он просто заявлялся, чтоб потребовать денег и снова свалить, когда мы ничерта не давали.

— Я так понимаю, вы трое никогда особо не ладили? — спросил Рик.

— Не, мы были херовой «Семейкой Брейди», — сказал Дэрил, ухмыльнувшись ему.

Рик тихо рассмеялся:

— Что насчёт твоей матери? Тебе надо ей позвонить?

Дэрил снова посмотрел в сторону и покачал головой как раз с нужной силой, чтобы заставить волосы снова спрятать его лицо. Рик задумался, осознавал ли он вообще, что делает это.

— Она умерла, когда я был ребёнком.

— Ох, чёрт. Извини.

— Это было давно.

Рик сосредоточился на своей сигарете. Ушедшие на затяжку мгновения он использовал на раздумья о том, что еще сказать.

— Примерно неделю спустя после маминых похорон, он кинул на мою постель новый арбалет и сказал, что научит меня им пользоваться, — внезапно сказал Дэрил, снова посмотрев на него, откинув волосы с лица. — Жмотился тратить деньги на еду, но эта штука не была дешевой.

— Он всё ещё у тебя?

Дэрил кивнул:

— Охотиться лучше с ним, чем с ружьем. Бесшумней. Если промахнусь по оленю, тот не убежит так уж далеко. Не то чтобы я часто промахивался.

Рик тихо хохотнул:

— Мне стоит называть тебя Соколиный Глаз?

Дэрил нахмурился.

— Это... ладно, просто шутка. Забей. Но это довольно круто. Я бы хотел научиться стрельбе из лука.

— Арбалет — это другое. Баланс разный.

— Всё равно, ты должен быть весьма сильным и для того и для другого? — спросил Рик, не в силах остановить свой взгляд от того, чтобы пробежаться по мускулистым бицепсам Дэрила, покрытым здоровым загаром того, кто проводит много времени на свежем воздухе.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, — внезапно сказал Дэрил.

Рик вздрогнул, понимая, что пялился, но Дэрил перехватил его взгляд собственным, внезапно потемневшим.

— М? Ох, Рик Граймс.

— Рик Граймс, — сказал Дэрил, будто пробуя звучание имени на своем языке, и о Боже, как хорошо оно звучало в его исполнении! — Мне надо выпить, Рик Граймс.

— Хочешь вернуться? — спросил Рик.

— Неа. Я имею в виду куда-нибудь, где потише, — многозначительно сказал Дэрил. — Я собираюсь вернуться к себе домой. Этот бар — настоящая дырень.

— Разве он не твой? — озадаченно спросил Рик.

Дэрил фыркнул:

— Мерл — владелец, я просто помогаю и управляю, когда он в тюрьме или пьян, — он уронил окурок и вдавил его в грязь, не отрывая взгляда от Рика. — Пойдём со мной, если хочешь. У меня есть виски получше.

— Тебе не надо вернуться к работе? — медленно сказал Рик, всё ещё не решаясь последовать за ним.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

— Мерл сам справится. Позвонит Кэрол, если ему потребуется помощь. Кроме того, если я, как ближайший родственник отъехавшего, обязан заполнить какие-то бумаги или еще чего, ты же должен мне всё объяснить и показать?

Он вопросительно изогнул брови, уже начав отступать назад, едва заметно ухмыляясь от осознания того, что Рик сделает.

Тот мельком взглянул на бар, помня, что Шейн ждал. Но у них всё равно скоро заканчивалась смена.

Рик выбросил собственную недокуренную сигарету и, догнав Дэрила, принял предложенный мотоциклетный шлем.


End file.
